The Deadline
by stephumz
Summary: GETTY! Betty has a deadline for YETI, but Gio's house sitting with her. Will she cope with the distraction? Or is she the distraction for Gio?


**The Deadline**

Having one last night to write her final essay for her YETI class, Betty wanted no distractions – this included Gio. Even though he was staying with her whilst Ignacio, Elena, Hilda and Justin were holidaying in Mexico, she didn't want his attention this evening. Betty told herself that once she finished the essay, she would have as much Gio as she wanted. Using this as her motivation, she typed manically on her laptop. Gio was left to entertain himself in the kitchen, preparing the evening's meal.

This was the daily routine when they both returned home from a busy day at work. Betty would dump her bags in the dining room, go to her bedroom and change into some comfortable daggy clothes before seating herself in a high back dining chair and staring idly at the beaming notebook screen.  
Arriving at the Suarez abode, Gio would park his van on the street and enter the house as though he lived there his whole life. Striding through the entrance, he knew exactly where to find her. Walking past, not wanting to distract too much, he would simply greet her and plant a kiss on the top of her head before continuing into the kitchen.

Wanting to celebrate the final night of her essay writing, Gio wanted to surprise Betty with a home grown recipe. After checking the cupboards and its contents, he decided what he was going to create. After preparing the ingredients and putting them together; he placed the baking dish into the hot oven and retired the lounge.

Becoming restless, he would peek into the dining room ever so often, only to see Betty either sitting idle, with her left index finger sitting on her lips as she tried to think, or typing furiously as the words flowed from her mind to her fingertips.

During the TV adverts, Gio moved between the kitchen and the lounge to check on the oven's contents. This also created another excuse to check on Betty. Crossing his arms, he leant against the dining room doorframe and observed her tirelessly working away. His eyes and facial expressions showed everything he felt towards Betty. The final assignment was interrupting them from enjoying the privacy they had, but it was for her career and the reward once YETI was over, was going to be well worth the wait.

DING! The oven timer went off and the perfect meal was ready. Turning around, Gio walked back into the kitchen, put on the oven mitts and emptied the oven of its treasure. Setting the table in the kitchen, he proceeded to serve the plates. Adding the final touch, he lit a single red candle in the centre, stood back and admired his work.

"BETTY! Come take a break. You should eat something!" Gio said loudly.

Not hearing her stir, he removed his oven gloves and placed them on the bench top. Rubbing his hands over his jeans and finally digging them into the back pockets, he walked into the dining room. Noticing that Betty hadn't registered his call or appearance, he stopped behind her chair. Bending down, he moved his head near the back of hers, stopping short, he closed his eyes and inhaled her mesmerizing scent.  
Opening his eyes, he noticed that Betty stopped typing; as she turned her head slightly to the right, he put his left arm around her; holding onto her waist, whilst his right hand pulled her hair back just enough to lightly graze his lips along her neck.  
Feeling his touch, Betty dissolved into the chair and his strong hold; letting herself enjoy the moment, as he started to devour her neck. Kissing her rhythmically, she moaned as his day old stubble brushed against her neck.  
Managing to smooth her hands over her notebook, she slammed it shut. Gio's eyes opened at the sudden noise, however was quickly diverted as Betty's left hand touched the side of his head. Running her fingers over his spiky hair, she dropped her hand, cupping the side of his face with her palm; pushing his head further into her neck, she didn't want him to stop.

"Ohh Gii-o" Betty breathed heavily.

Stopping abruptly, Gio stood up straight and walked back into the kitchen.  
"Come on B! Take a break from your assignment! Dinner's going to get cold. I made lasagne 'Rossi' style and there isn't going to be any left if you don't come now!"

Peeling herself out of the chair, she made her way into the kitchen. Sitting down opposite Gio, she picked up a fork full of lasagne and moved it towards her mouth; leaving it hovering at her lips. They locked gazes as he waited for her to eat the first mouthful. Raising her left eyebrow and trying to appear sexy, she spluttered, "You shouldn't tease me like that Gio! I'll...I'll...I'll do something to you!"  
Softly chuckling and tilting his head slightly, he replied in a seductive tone, "You already have!"

---

Characters are not mine...no credit whatsoever...just a story idea that was in my head (which I had to share with my Getty Girls) :)


End file.
